


Turnabout

by Stowaway



Series: Black Silk Series [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Bondage, M/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's turn….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

Will moaned against the gag and cursed himself for a fool. The finger twisting its way into him made it almost impossible to think, but all the same he saw - now - that he should have suspected a trap.

_Will rowed across the harbour to toward the Dauntless. When he turned his head he could see James at the rail, watching him. He thought of the invitation Jack had sent him last week, for dinner at an inn outside of town and he chuckled. He hadn't gone, of course. Jack was yet to learn that Will Turner was not quite such a simpleton as that \- Will had seen through the ruse the instant he'd received the note. He knew that Jack was eager for the chance to pay him back for that night aboard James's boat and he intended to stay well clear of the pirate for as long as he could. It was all but certain that James would be part of Jack's plan, but - Will grinned smugly - if anywhere in the world was safe, surely it was the Navy's flagship._

His thoughts turned to the business that brought him out here. It was good of James to steer this refitting job his way - not that he wasn't the best smith in Port Royal, of course, but he knew well that it wasn't always the quality of the work that determined who supplied the Navy.

The great ship was all but deserted. As he climbed aboard, he could see no sign of life aboard her save for sentries pacing the deck. James greeted him with a smile and shook him by the hand.

"Come into my office for a glass of wine before we go below to the gun deck," he said.

Over their wine, James explained the scope of the task at hand; the hinges on all the gun ports were to be replaced, along with sundry other ironwork. It was a sizeable order that would keep Will's men busy for some time.

At James's suggestion, they left their coats and waistcoats in the office - it was hot and dirty below, James said, and they might as well be as comfortable as possible. Formality was unnecessary; there was no-one save the sentries to see them.

At the foot of the ladder, James gestured for Will to precede him. As he left the bright area of daylight at the hatch behind, Will peered into the semi-darkness and walked slowly forward, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Suddenly a darker shadow rose up out of the murk and resolved itself into a man, who flashed a lantern in his eyes, blinding him again. He stumbled backward into James with a curse. James caught him by the arms to keep him from falling.

"Watch what you do, you damned fool," Will snapped at the intruder.

"Temper, temper," came the amused reply. "Is that any way to speak to an old friend, young Will Turner?"

"Jack?" Will gasped. As he spoke he felt James's hands circle his wrists, pinioning his arms behind him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Jack laughed softly, and laid the backs of his fingers gently against Will's cheek. "Oh, I think you can guess the answer to that for yourself, lad," he said. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you? Well, if Mohammed won't come to the mountain…" Jack leaned in and kissed him. "Come on then; we've prepared a little surprise for you."

Before Will could even think of escape Jack and James were hurrying him along the deck, to a point equidistant from the hatches, where the light was faintest. As Jack hung his lantern from a hook, Will caught a glimpse of shackles and he began to struggle.

"Oh no, you don't," he snarled, twisting in their grasp as they hauled him over to the nearest cannon.

"Oh yes, we do," James chuckled.

They bent him, face down, over the gun and Will felt the cool bite of iron as the manacles were locked about his wrists. In moments, his ankles were shackled too; stretching him out with so little slack in the chains that they didn't even rattle as he struggled. He gasped as his breeches were undone and pulled down around his thighs and his shirt bunched up to his shoulders, leaving him utterly exposed.

"This isn't funny!" he panted, furious.

He heard laughter behind him. "That depends on where you're standing," Jack replied, stroking his arse and then pinching it. "From back here, it's very amusing indeed."

Will snarled wordlessly and tugged again at the shackles. He heard a sentry passing overhead and wondered what they'd do if he called out for help.

As if he could read minds, Jack clicked his tongue and came round the cannon to crouch in front of Will, smiling in a way that made a chill run down Will's spine. Jack was holding something in his hand, but in the dimness Will could not make out what it was. Still smiling, Jack kissed him once more and leaned back.

"It's a pity, isn't it James," said Jack, speaking past Will, "that we can't make use of his pretty mouth." He ran his fingers gently along Will's lips.

"A great pity," James replied. Will shivered as James poured oil between his buttocks. "But it's too much of a risk."

"True," Jack sighed. "You see, lad," he went on, resting the pad of his thumb against Will's mouth, "in just a moment, you're going to find yourself a bit, shall we say, distracted." Will heard James snickering. "And you might forget to keep quiet. So…"

Before Will knew what he was about, Jack pressed down on his chin, forcing his mouth open, and slipped a leather gag between his teeth, fastening it securely. Will glared as Jack smirked and flicked his cheek with careless affection before moving around behind him again.

Will moaned once more, clenching around the invading finger - James's, he was sure - and tried to slow his breathing. The finger moved, twisting and pushing further into him and he fought against the wave of pleasure; he'd be damned if he'd let them see how he was enjoying this. He began to sweat.

Jack's hand - he knew it by the ring - was stroking his back, moving steadily downward. They were standing on either side of him now, their clothed legs pressing against his bare thighs, making him acutely aware of his nakedness, his vulnerability. Slowly, Jack's hand slid down the curve of his buttock, sliding teasingly into the crease until it encountered James's hand, one finger still deep inside him. Will whimpered as Jack rubbed at the ring of muscle and then slipped inside, stretching it further.

Both of them, Will thought, _both of them_ inside him at once. His head snapped back and he wailed, jaws working against the gag, as they began fucking him in a wicked counterpoint - James pulling out as Jack pushed in and then reversing the motion.

"Do you think he's ready, James?" Jack asked, after a while. Will nodded frantically and he heard James chuckle.

"Yes, Jack, I do," James replied. "Look at him, he's panting for it."

"Is that right, lad?" Jack asked Will. "Do you want to get fucked?"

Will nodded again, jaws spasming as he tried to speak around the leather that held them apart. Yes. Please. Another nod. _Please_ fuck me.

The tormenting fingers withdrew and Will writhed, aching to be filled, desperate to be touched, to be taken. His cock twitched and his breaths shook to the beating of his heart; he felt his pulse pounding in his fingers, his lips, his arse. Sweat ran into his eyes, stinging, and he shook his head to clear his vision.

A pause. Will moaned and Jack said, "Patience, boy." Will wriggled, suddenly aware of the cool iron of the cannon against his belly, trying without success to bring his prick into contact with it.

And then Jack's hands were holding his hips, slipping on his sweat-slicked skin, and Jack's yard - hot and hard and gorgeous - was pushing into him, oh so slowly. Will arched his spine, whimpering, as Jack pulled out again and pressed in further. He clenched - silently begging for more, harder, faster. Jack stopped moving and waited. Will gasped and forced himself to relax.

"That's better," Jack said at last. He began thrusting once more - slow, deep strokes that were driving Will mad. Not enough, not nearly enough. He was moaning continuously now - unaware of what he did - and still Jack held back, drawing out the agonizing pleasure. When - after an age - Jack movements became faster, Will cried out, reaching for his own completion and failing as Jack groaned and shuddered against his arse.

Will sobbed with frustration as Jack withdrew.

James kissed his shoulder. "Not until you beg for it, remember?" he murmured wickedly, as Jack laughed and added,

"Oh, but you can't speak, can you, Will? Too bad."

Will snarled and tugged at the shackles. Jack and James laughed again.

Jack stepped away and James took his place and wasted no time in slamming into him hard enough to make Will's eyes cross. Good, so good. Will keened, and panted in time with James's vigorous thrusts, every one of them driving him closer to the edge. Yes, he chanted, whimpering past the gag, yes yes yesyes_yes_. So close… so close… just a few strokes more…. Suddenly, James groaned and spent himself, pressing hard against Will and not moving for long seconds.

Shocked, Will froze for a moment and then he sobbed again and yanked wildly at his chains, bruising wrists and ankles in his frenzy. They couldn't leave him like this! They _couldn't_, could they?

Then Jack was tight against him, next to James, and two hands - fingers entwined - closed around his prick. Will screamed - back arched, eyes wide and glazed with bliss - as his release tore through him, almost too strong to bear, in endless moments of ecstasy.

As he fell back to earth, the shackles were unlocked, the gag was loosed, and gentle hands eased him down to sit slumped against the hull. His whole body tingled and throbbed and he was too weary to open his eyes. He felt Jack and James sitting close on either side of him. He dozed.

Presently, he raised his head and stretched cautiously, pushing himself upright. He ached all over, a sweet, languorous pain that made him smile and groan at one time.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Will nodded. "James?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Was the order for ironwork a real one," Will asked, "or just an excuse to get me here?"

James smiled. "Oh it's real enough," he laughed. "Consider that" he waved a lazy arm toward the cannon "as a bonus, of sorts."

Will snickered.

Another silence.

"Jack?"

"What is it, lad?"

"Did you know I wouldn't go to dinner at the inn last week?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course I did. That invitation was meant to lull your suspicions. As a matter of fact…."

"Yes?" Will prompted.

"As a matter of fact," Jack went on, "James and I used a portion of the evening to plan this little treat for you, so you'd have been very much _de trop_."

"I see," Will grinned. How very like Jack. "So we're square? The game ends here?"

"Of course," Jack's eyebrows rose. "Don't you agree?"

With an effort, Will kept his face straight and his gaze steady as he looked from Jack to James. "Oh yes," he said. "Agreed. It's over."

Watching them smile and nod, Will added to himself, "For now…"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fabu
> 
> The third and final installment of the smutfest begun with Black Silk.


End file.
